Dragon Siblings, Lost, Now Found
by AnxiousVirgil
Summary: Natsu gets a mysterious letter telling him to go to a mansion, there, he meets his sister, mom, and dad all at once! How will the guild react to his biological family? Will Natsu stay with Fairy Tail, or live with his newly found family? Find Out in this story! Since my stories usually have some kidnapped and raped, this is rated M to be safe.
1. BiOLogiCaL FAmiLy?

**_Hi! Welcome to my new story, "Dragon Siblings, Lost, Now Found" enjoy!_**

Natsu was in the guild hall with his team when a man came in with a letter.

"Hello, I have a letter for a 'Natsu Dragneel'. Is he here?" asked the man.

"That'd be me!" Natsu jumped up.

"Ah, this letter is for you, I'll be on my way now." with that, the man left.

"Well,~~~ What does it say!?" asked Lucy.

Natsu ripped it open and read aloud

 _Dear Natsu,_

 _You probably don't remember me, however, I want to surprise you._

 _Come to this address to know who I am, I'm sure you'll be shocked._

 _Love,_

 _A family member._

"Weird, the only family I know is Igneel?" Natsu said in question.

"Maybe it's your biological family? You said you don't remember them." Lucy said.

"I don't know, what do you think Gramps? Should I go?" he asked the master.

"Go, my boy, if this is indeed a family member of your bloodline and not adopted, then you must meet them. However, just in case it is a false address to set an ambush, I want you to bring the rest of your team," he answered.

"OK!" with that, team Natsu went off to pack, however, Natsu asked Erza to not bring all that luggage, just bring necessary items. As in clothes, toiletries, towels, maybe a bit of makeup if they went somewhere nice. Just one or two suit cases. Reluctantly, she agreed since this is his family member.

Finally, they were at the train station.

"Oh, hey Natsu?" Lucy said.

"Yeah?"

"I found these in a store. They're meant to prevent motion sickness for a few hours. I figured you'd need them." she said, handing him a bottle of pills saying, 'Ginger Trips'. Reading that they prevented motion sickness, he popped them in his mouth and then got on the train. When the train started moving, he didn't feel sick for once, causing him to smile.

"Wow, Luce! These pills are amazing! I don't feel nauseated!" he grinned at her.

"No problem! Maybe we should get more when we get back so you never run out," she suggested.

"Good idea!" with that, Natsu turned to look out the window, this time able to relax on the train.

AT A MANSION aka THE ADDRESS!

"Whoa! So whom ever my family member is, they must be rich!" he exclaimed.

The others just nodded, dumbfounded.

"NATSU!" a high pitched voice screamed before tackling said dragon slayer to the ground.

"Whoa!" he said.

"Um, do I know you?" he asked in confusion

"Oh, right, you don't remember..." she said sorrowfully.

"I might if you tell me who you are," he said.

she sighed, "I, am Nashi Dragneel, your little sister!".

"WHAT!?" he and the others shouted.

"Ugh, my head hurts now!" Natsu said holding his head.

Suddenly, Natsu started to remember some days before meeting Igneel.

FLASH BACK!

 _Natsu and Nashi played in the front yard of their home while they're parents, Natasha and Ryuu Dragneel were watching them while smiling._

 _Suddenly, an explosion descended upon their villiage. Natsu got separated from his family and hit his head hard causing his memory to go blank._

 _After that, a dragon named Igneel found him and took him under his wing._

FLASH BACK END!

Natsu looked at his sister as he remembered and hugged her, "NASHI!".

"You remembered!" she exclaimed causing the fairy tail members to gasp.

"Yes, I remember you, the village, mom, dad, how I met Igneel, everything!" he exclaimed.

"No way!" she shouted.

"Yes way!" he countered.

"You do remember! We did that all the time!" she joked.

"Yep! Say, how'd you get so much money to get a mansion?" he asked.

"Oh, Mom and Dad got the house. I just live with them." as she said that, a man with red hair and women with pastel pink hair walked out and gasped at the sight of Natsu, tears coming from their eyes.

"My baby boy..." she said, eyes glistening with tears.

"Son..." said the man.

They ran to him and hugged him as tight as they could, which wasn't very tight.

"We missed you so much, you don't understand!" his mother choked.

"It's okay mom! Really, I hit my head and my memories went blank, but now, I remember!" he said.

"Come inside, please."

With that everyone went inside.

 _ **Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of "Dragon Siblings, Lost, Now Found", enjoy!**_


	2. First Family, Now Marriage! What Next!

_**Hi! Welcome back to the next chapter of, 'Dragneel Siblings, Lost, Now Found", enjoy!**_

Everyone was in the living room with tea and cookies, talking about their adventures they had.

"Then, Tartarous came and destroyed most of Fiore. Also, mom?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, dear?"

"Did you ever had another child with black hair?" he asked.

"Why yes, we named him Zeref. Why?" she asked.

"Well, he was the leader in Tartarous. He was also known as Zeref the Black Wizard. I didn't believe him when he said he was my brother, however, I think you just confirmed that for me." he replied.

"What!? My son is a dark wizard!?" Ryuu said angered.

"I'm afraid so," Natsu replied, while his team mates were shocked that he kept that information from them.

"Wait, Zeref is your brother?" Lucy asked shocked.

"Yep. I guess I for got to tell you," he replied sheepishly.

"Ya think?" Gray said, sarcasm dripping in his voice.

"Well, Lucy? Can I talk to you in private?" Natsu asked, blushing a little.

"Sure, Natsu." with that the two of them left the room.

WITH NATSU AND LUCY!

"What did you need?" she asked.

"Well, I wanted to confess something but never got the chance," he said.

"Well, you can tell me now." she said smiling.

Natsu sighed, "Lucy, you know how I always want to go on a mission with you?" he asked, getting a nod in return.

"Well, that was because of something else other than friendship..." he said nervously.

"What was the real reason?" she asked.

"Well, *Sigh* I love you, Lucy." he confessed, not looking her in the eye.

Lucy gasped, "I love you too! " she replied.

With that, they kissed.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to hear those words!" He said, tears of happiness going down his face.

"Me too!" she replied.

"Lucy, I know I'm moving fast, but I can't let anything happen to you or let some man try to take you from me. So, will you marry me?" he asked, kneeling down on one knee and opening a small black box showing an engagement ring in it.

Lucy sobbed, "Yes, I will!" she said kissing him.

"And, I have an excuse for them if they ask 'when did this happen?'. We say we kept it secret, otherwise, they might try to break us up saying we moved too fast." he said.

"Understood," she said, tears still going down her cheeks.

 _ **Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Next chapter will be Natsu and Lucy's wedding day! Bye for now!**_


End file.
